


Lost in the Middle of Nowhere

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Aidan can't read maps, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP arguing over the good old “we have a map, we don’t need directions” and “we should totally ask for directions, you suck at reading maps”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill on Tumblr. 'Nuff said.
> 
> http://wholocked-bilbo-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/post/42386877354/aidean-prompt-imagine-your-otp-arguing-over-the-good

“Aidan, give me the map.”

Three hours. Three _hours._

Normally he wouldn’t mind being stuck in a car with his best mate for an indeterminable amount of time. But it was getting late, and they needed to be on set early in the morning.

“I’ve got this, Deano! We’ll be there in no time!”

Dean just slumped back in the passenger seat, scrubbing a hand down his face. “You said that the last time. Now, give me the map.”

“But you don’t even know where we’re going!”

“I _would_ if you just _told_ me and gave me the map.”

But Aidan persisted and refused to give it up.

He had asked Dean out of the blue if he wanted to take a drive with him, seeing as how neither were really in the mood to go out with the others to a pub they frequented. Of course he said yes, being the pushover he was. That, and he rather enjoyed Aidan’s company.

And that’s how they ended up in the middle of no where, lost in some New Zealand countryside.

“You do realise that if we’re late, I’m blaming you, right?”

This time, Aidan didn’t attempt to make a witty retort. He sighed through his nose, frustrated, and pulled the car over.

They sat in silence for a moment until the Irishman groaned and slumped down in his seat. “‘m sorry.”

The apology went almost unnoticed. “What for?”

Aidan avoided the question and opted to lean over so he could pull the Kiwi closer, kissing him firmly.

It didn’t register at first, but as Dean quickly got over the initial shock, he returned the kiss with an increased fervour, his hand finding its way into Aidan’s curls and gripping tightly.

The brunet pulled away first, though, keeping a firm grip on Dean’s shirt. He pressed their foreheads together, trying to piece together what he was thinking. “Why don’t we…head back?”

The only indication that Dean understood him was a simple nod.

Aidan grinned, releasing the other’s shirt and pecking him on the nose briefly before turning the car around. He fished the map out from under the seat where it fell after the moment the pair had, fumbling to unfold it when it was snatched from his hand. “Oi! I was gettin’ it!”

The Kiwi scoffed. “I know. But, let’s face it, you suck at reading maps.”


End file.
